


A dangerous bet

by DanTheDanosaur



Series: McDanno [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheDanosaur/pseuds/DanTheDanosaur
Summary: The team makes a bet to see how long can Danny last without shouting at Steve.Steve was going to put into action a desperate plan; flirt with Danny. Okay, maybe he was only using the bet as an excuse to openly flirt with the blond the way he had always wanted, but with a little bit of luck he would manage to annoy the cop until he broke into a rage fit.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: McDanno [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754107
Comments: 5
Kudos: 259





	A dangerous bet

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote more McDanno because I can't have enough of these two. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this one :)
> 
> As always, I apologize for any mistakes you may find. English is not my first language and I try to improve every day. 
> 
> Mahalo!

As almost everything in five-0 did, it began with Danny shouting at Steve.

Steve had done something dangerous again. He had decided that the best way to make his suspect talk was to hang him out the balcony of his hotel room from his feet. Now, with their guy arrested and everything clear, Danny was in full ranting mode. The moment they stepped inside the Palace; Steve was ready to explode.

“Can you shut up? Please? I don’t get why you have to shout like that” Steve sent a look towards Kono and Chin, looking for help.

“Now what happened?” Kono looked amused at her boss and his partner

“Now what happened? I will tell you what happened” Danny gestured towards his partner “This Neanderthal schmuck doesn’t understand the meaning of proper procedure”

“We had him, Danny” Steve crossed his arms over his chest, exasperated.

“Yes, Steven, we had him. There was no reason for you to go and hang him from his damn balcony!”

“He did that?” Chin smirked at the pair, already familiar with this kind of scene.

“Danny, is it a kink of yours? Do you really enjoy shouting at me that much?” Steve raised an eyebrow, shooting a questioning look at his blond partner.

“A what? Did you just said I have a fucking kink?” Danny’s voice rose again, his hands flying everywhere.

“I mean, sometimes it looks like that” Kono shrugged, messing with poor Danny always gave her a good dose of fun.

“I don’t. Jesus Christ, this is ridiculous” the New Jersey detective rubbed his temples.

“Okay, then we will make a bet” Kono stood up and walked with determination towards the board. She took a marker and wrote all their names “What’s your number, Chin?” her cousin stared at her in silence. Kono rolled her eyes, as if what she was doing was more than obvious “We will see how long Danny lasts without shouting at Steve” the evilness in her smile was more than evident to everyone.

“Excuse me? We will what?” Danny licked his lips, glaring at his teammate.

“One week” Chin said with a nod.

“Chin, please don’t”

“I say three weeks. He is hotheaded, but he is also proud” Kono wrote both numbers “Danny, don’t make that face. If none of us gets it right, then you win”

“And what exactly do I win, you little devil?”

Kono looked up, thinking really hard.

“I say two weeks” Steve smiled, patting Danny on the shoulder “And whoever wins doesn’t do paperwork for a month. How about that, Danny?”

Now Danny didn’t seem so mad about the prospect. Steve could see the wheels working inside the blond’s head, weighting the pros and cons of the bet. 

“Fine. I’m in” Danny sighed, defeated “So, I only need to last more than three weeks. Easy peasy”

Steve showed his white teeth like a shark, he was ready to win this thing.

Steve was, after all, a SEAL. Strategy ran through his blood, and he already had a plan. The first week, the navy man behaved like the perfect partner; he drove with calmness, followed every rule by the book, and did everything he could to keep Danny happy. That, of course, caused some angry looks from Chin and several accusations of cheating.

With Chin out, the real plan began. He needed to take a full turn and try to push all of Danny’s buttons. The SEAL had to take Danny to his snapping point no matter what. He tried everything; driving like a maniac, making comments about his height, even ordering pizza with pineapple when Danny had asked for pepperoni. To Steve’s surprise, it didn’t work. The detective had fumed and cursed under his breath, but there had not been any shouting so far.

Kono didn’t lose a chance to point out how miserably was Steve failing, and that only made him feel determined to make his partner lose his nerve. So, Steve was going to put into action a desperate plan; flirt with Danny. Okay, maybe he was only using the bet as an excuse to openly flirt with the blond the way he had always wanted, but with a little bit of luck he would manage to annoy the cop until he broke into a rage fit.

“You are playing dirty, Steve” Kono admitted while they drank their coffee in front of the smart table. Steve had warned her about his plan, letting her know that he would be the winner of this game.

“I was trained to do whatever was necessary to succeed in a mission”

“I get that, but you have no idea of what that will do to Danny” Konno sipped at her drink with an enigmatic smile and an all-knowing look.

“No, no. I won’t fall for that, Kono”

“I’m serious. It won’t work because Danny is…” They got interrupted with the sound of Danny’s office door getting closed. He looked tired and ready to go home for the day.

“I will prove it” Steve whispered in Kono’s direction before turning his attention to his favorite detective.

The moment Danny and Steve locked eyes, Steve raised a finger and hooked it in the air, moving it back and forth. Danny frowned at the gesture but approached his friends anyways. The moment he was in front of them, Steve’s hazel eyes shined with mischief, a wild smile spreading on his face.

“If I can make you come with one finger, just imagine what I would achieve with two” the commander spoke with a low raspy voice.

He heard Kono gasp with surprise, and Steve was brazing himself for the shower of insults that would rain over him, but nothing happened. The SEAL’s smile disappeared; his eyes wide with surprise when he noticed that Danny was red all the way to his ears. The cop opened and closed his mouth, like a fish out of the water. Steve couldn’t help but stare at his lips, a nervous tongue darting out to wet them.

“I’m leaving” Danny finally said, clearing his throat and power walking all the way to the exit.

“I told you, brah” Konno grabbed Steve’s arm, bringing him back to reality.

“What the hell was that?”

“Don’t tell me you really have no idea of what just happened?” Kono elbowed him in the ribs, her voice turning into that of a mother that scolds her child.

“What?” Steve held Kono’s gaze, not letting her intimidate him.

“Oh, boy” Kono smiled at Steve with something that looked like pity “You have to figure it out by yourself, boss”

The next days, Steve pulled out all his Smooth dog cards, doing his best to drag Danny’s flushed expression to the surface. Steve tried to convince himself that he was only doing that to win the bet, but deep down he knew he was just taking advantage of the game to satisfy his desire for the shorter man.

Once, while they were listening to the briefing of a case, Steve casually slipped an arm around Danny’s waist and dragged him close. Feeling the heat of his partner was like heaven, and he sensed how Danny tensed and then relaxed into the embrace. It almost felt natural, and that only encouraged Steve to follow along.

He would push Danny’s hair back whenever a strand got loose, and the SEAL felt nothing but delight when Danny began to bite his lips after the gesture. Other times he would rest his free hand on Danny’s thigh while he drove, even going as far as squeezing just to feel the muscle that was hiding under the trousers. Kono and Chin didn’t even bother to ask when Steve held Danny’s hand at the office.

The end of the week was drawing near, and Danny hadn’t exploded yet. With each day, Kono’s confidence in her victory grew, and Steve got bolder with the physical contact. At the beginning, he was sure that the flirting would get Danny to his breaking point, but so far it had only managed to prove that Danny would blush whenever Steve caressed his arm.

The SEAL was getting desperate, not because he wanted to win, but because with each touch his desire was getting harder to control. Danny’s reactions were so beautiful and delicious that he wanted to see more, to test how far he could go. He was going insane; it was hell to have Danny so close and so out of reach at the same time. The best option was to stop it and go back to his old tactics to try and get Danny angry, but he also couldn’t waste this opportunity; just for a little while he could be honest with himself and his feelings.

There was something that the commander found weird; how easily Danny allowed to be dragged into this new level of intimacy. The bet was about the shouting, not about the curses and the hits; so, Steve reasoned, if Danny was really bothered by the touches and the flirting, he could have said anything by now. Steve was sure that the blond cop would have already punched him.

It was already Friday, and Steve had invited Danny over to have some beers and watch a baseball match. They behaved as usual, laughing and spiting sarcastic remarks about the game. The only difference was that Steve had allowed himself to sit closer to Danny, his leg bumping against his partner. He rested his arm on Danny’s shoulders and began to draw lazy circles on the detective’s strong back. Steve really loved Danny’s shoulders; so wide and powerful; he had dreamt so many times about nipping at them, kissing the skin that insisted to remain hidden under the shirt.

Steve found himself lost in his fantasies; his hazel eyes locked on Danny’s lips. Danny wasn’t watching the match anymore; he had felt Steve’s stare and turned his face to him. The air at Steve’s home felt charged with electricity, all of a sudden it was hard to breathe. Danny’s baby blues were shining and beautiful, and the cop was searching Steve’s face with an expression that made the commander’s stomach make a flip. It was now or never.

Steve leaned in, the cop’s mouth being his only objective. He needed those lips like he needed oxygen. Their mouths brushed against each other, and Steve was ready to close his eyes and fully sink into the kiss when two hands pushed at his chest.

Steve was ready to apologize, to say that he had taken it too far, but when he managed to look Danny in the eyes, he couldn’t speak a word. The detective seemed defeated and sad, a pained expression that Steve had never seen before.

“Babe, stop this” Danny’s hands were a trembling mess, both of them still holding Steve in place, keeping his distance “I can’t do this shit anymore”

“I didn’t mean to…”

The room rumbled with Danny’s bitter laugh, his hands weakly falling at his lap.

“I know you didn’t mean it. That’s why it hurts so much, Steve” Danny stood up, rubbing nervously at his face “Fuck. If all you want to do is win that stupid bet, then so be it” the blond raised his arms, the rise and fall of his chest betraying how agitated his breathing was “You are a fucking asshole, let’s start with that. You don’t give a fuck about my feeling about you, not in the least. The goddamn SEAL needs to do whatever it takes to win, even if that means hurting the idiot that calls himself your best friend. You know what, Steve? Fuck you. I can’t believe you took advantage of my feelings. I never expected you to mock me like this. Is it really that fun? Let’s watch how this stupid guy in love gets stepped all over, shall we?” Danny was screaming, his words escaping his mouth like a storm. He was furious and hurt, and he was doing his best not to start crying.

“Danno” Steve stood up as well, his mind dizzy with all the information that was filling his brain. So many emotions at once: happiness, confusion, self-hate, anger.

“Don’t. I swear to god, if you say one fucking word, I will knock you out. This is no joke to me”

“Please, babe. Listen to me” Steve reached out to Danny, grabbing him by the biceps “I love you”

“Stop”

“I’m in love with you, Danno”

“You are a fucking liar” Danny’s voice broke, and Steve had to swallow to keep himself from grabbing his gun and shooting himself for how stupid he had been.

“I have always loved you, since the moment I knocked on your door and dragged you out of your crappy apartment” Steve ran his hands up and down Danny’s arms, trying to calm the still shivering cop, to show him that he was saying the truth “With this bet… I just couldn’t stop myself. I want all of you, Danny. I saw it as an excuse to touch you without the fear of being rejected.”

Danny froze in the spot, his baby blues searching Steve’s face with desperation. Steve tried to pour all of his feeling into Danny with just one look, pleading with his eyes to be believed. He would rather get punched by the blond instead of hurting Danny like this. If the detective decided not to believe that Steve’s feelings were real and walk away, Steve was sure that everything would be over, including their friendship.

“You are a fucking asshole” Danny finally spoke, his voice and eyes now softer.

“I’m the biggest idiot in the word, it seems” Steve chuckled a little, allowing his hands to run up and down Danny’s firm arms “Please believe me, Danno”

“Say it again”

“Please believe me?” Steve arched an eyebrow, staring at Danny. The fierce lion that had exploded just minutes ago was now a cat, sinking into Steve’s touch.

“No, you schmuck. Say that you love me, babe” Danny smiled, and that smile did so many things to Steve’s insides. All he wanted in the world was to be the reason behind that amazing stunning Jersey smile.

“I love you. I love so much”

Danny’s eyes wrinkled when his smile widened. The blond detective cupped Steve’s face in his hands, a trembling thumb caressing the SEAL’s cheekbone.

“I can’t believe this is real” Danny confessed with a pleased sigh, all the tension leaving his body “Why is it that we never do things the normal way? Was it so hard to go on a normal date, like decent human beings? You know, instead of confessing in the middle of a stupid bet”

Steve chuckled, his right hand climbing all the way to Danny’s nape “ _Normal_ is not our style, Danno. Besides, I will take you on as many dates as you like”

“You are paying, babe” Danny hummed, a shiver running down his body when Steve’s fingers yanked lightly on his blond locks.

Danny tilted his head up, his parted lips an invitation that Steve couldn’t resist any longer. The commander leaned in, his mouth hovering over Danny’s for a few seconds before finally joining in a slow and tender kiss. Danny tasted like beer, like home. The shorter man got closer, surrounding Steve with his arms and forcing their bodies to press against each other. Danny’s warmth was melting every cold part of Steve’s soul, all of his worries flying out the window.

Danny pulled Steve by the neck, morphing their kiss into something more passionate and heated. Steve licked Danny’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Danny moaned in delight the moment the commander’s tongue began to explore every corner of the detective’s mouth.

“Shit. Steve, I want you so much it hurts” Danny pulled away, his breathing harsh. He began to kiss a trail down Steve’s neck, and the SEAL hissed when Danny bit down into his pulse.

“What happened to having a first date?” Steve tried to sound unbothered and steady, but his voice was heavy with lust.

Danny began to roll his hips, drawing a whimper from his partner, their erections straining against their pants.

“We will have it later. After all, normal it’s not our style” Danny parroted back at him, a lascivious smile spreading across his face “I have waited enough”

“Bed” was all Steve managed to say.

The Danny that blushed whenever Steve flirted with him the last few days was nowhere to be found. This new Danny was like an explosion, full of fire and sucks and teeth. Steve was under attack, Danny’s hands never leaving his body, not even when they stumbled upstairs.

Once inside Steve’s bedroom, Danny wasted no time and tugged at the SEAL’s t-shirt, fighting with it until it was out of the way. Next came the turn of the cargo pants. In the blink of an eye, Steve was wearing nothing but his boxers and was pushed down on his bed. Danny was looking at him with fierce desire, his blue eyes so dark that Steve felt like he was being swallowed into those beautiful orbs.

Danny ran his eyes along Steve’s tanned and muscled body, stopping to admire each tattoo. When he finally reached Steve’s swollen cock, the blond cop licked his lips, and Steve yelped under the stare, imagining how that delicious tongue would feel around him.

“You look so beautiful, babe” the fully clothed Danny stepped closer, pressing his hand on Steve’s abs, feeling how they contracted under his touch “It’s almost annoying how beautiful you are”

“Please, Danny” Steve begged.

Danny moved his hand up, pinching one nipple until it was perky and red, and then gave the same treatment to the other one.

“This is your punishment, Steve” Danny leaned down, whispering against the sensitive skin behind Steve’s ear “You know how hard it was for me? I had to keep my hands to myself while you toyed with me all you wanted. All those nights, arriving home alone to jerk off thinking of you; imagining how you would feel, how you would moan my name”

Steve’s hips thrusted up, seeking a friction that wasn’t there. The image of Danny stroking himself while thinking of Steve made him feel like coming.

“I’m sorry Danny” Steve whined, desperate to be touched.

“Show me, babe” Danny caressed Steve’s short hair, digging his nails and causing a wave of goosebumps all over Steve “Touch me”

Steve didn’t wait to be asked twice. He unceremoniously unbuckled Danny’s shirt and trousers, throwing the offending clothes to the side. His mouth watered at the sight of Danny’s hard on. Steve hooked his fingers under the elastic of the boxers, tugging down in a swift move.

Steve locked his eyes on Danny, wetting his lips and griping the iron shaft with his hand. Danny groaned with the touch, his jaw tense. Steve stroked him in slow motions, stopping at the head to drag his thumb along the slit that was soaked in precum. Without losing eye contact, Steve opened his mouth, darting his tongue out and liking a long stripe that made Danny curse under his breath. The brunette hollowed his cheeks, ready to compensate Danny the best way he knew, and guided Danny’s cock inside his mouth. He began to bob his head, taking more of Danny each time, not stopping the movement of his tongue and using his hand to massage Danny’s testicles.

When Danny’s head reached his throat, he sucked with determination. Danny trembled under his attentions, his hands having an almost painful grab on his hair, but that only made Steve moan around the shaft.

“That’s enough” Danny tapped Steve on the shoulder, forcing him to pull back with a pop “You are really good at it, babe, but it would be a shame to end it so fast”

Danny pushed lightly on Steve’s chest, indicating the commander to lay down on his bed. Danny followed him, lifting Steve’s hips to pull his boxers down. With both of them naked, Danny positioned himself until he was straddling his boss, his thighs on each side of Steve’s torso. The cop sat down, nudging his ass cheeks against Steve’s neglected dick, causing the taller man to moan under the pressure.

“What do you want, Steve?” Danny began to rock his hips, dragging small whimpers from the man under him.

“Shit. Danny. I want you”

“Ask nicely” Danny shoot him a lustful smile.

Danny’s nostrils flared, the detective was drunk in desire and power. Steve wasn’t one to be dominated, not even in the bedroom. He was always in control, always in charge; and those rules applied during sex as well. But this was Danny, his Danny. He trusted him wholeheartedly, and the feeling of surrendering to Danny was one that thrilled him beyond anything he had imagined. Besides, hearing that commanding voice coming out of his partner made his desire peak to the ceiling.

“Please, Danny. Let me have you”

“Good boy” Danny sank into another kiss, fucking Steve’s mouth with his tongue until their chests began to hurt for the lack of oxygen “Where is the lube, babe?”

Steve directed him to the first drawer of his nightstand, and Danny didn’t spend too much searching before he had a bottle of lube and a condom in his hand. He uncapped the lube and poured a good amount into his hand, taking it in between his cheeks. Steve watched with amusement while Danny prepared himself, sinking a finger inside his hole.

“Fuck” Steve cursed, witnessing the hottest thing that he had ever watched. He gripped Danny’s hips, helping the blond man to not lose his balance.

Danny moaned with the invasion of a second finger, scissoring a few times before he impatiently added a third.

“You are so perfect, Danno. So perfect for me” Steve couldn’t resist any longer and reached out to begging stroking Danny’s cock “I can’t wait to be inside you”

“He speaks” Danny laughed, the vibrations expanding all the way to Steve’s chest as if they were his own.

Danny pulled out, reaching for the condom and putting it on Steve. Danny poured more lube over Steve’s shaft and then braced his heels on the bed, taking Steve in his hand and guiding him to his entrance with a slowness that was making the SEAL hold his breath.

“Patience is a virtue, Steve” Danny allowed the tip to stretch him, but he went no further.

“You are a sadist” Steve bit his own hand, suppressing the urge to move.

“I already told you this is punishment, babe” Danny sank a little bit more, frowning with pain when the head of Steve’s cock passed through his tight ring “If you behave, next time I will let you do whatever you want with me”

Drops of sweat were rolling down Danny’s back and temple with the effort. Steve continued to stroke his partner, helping him relax and trying to replace the pain with pleasure. It seemed to work, because Danny moaned and sunk even further, inch by inch, until his ass was flush with Steve’s body.

Both of them closed their eyes, drowning in the wave of emotions and sensations that were running wild all over them. Steve had never felt so complete. When he opened his eyes, the sight in front of him almost made him cry; Danny looked like a dream, his head thrown back, the sweat pearling his chest and his golden hair, his muscles tense and powerful.

Danny began to move, slow at first, in small circles. He looked focused, looking for that particular spot that would make him see stars. A low curse let Steve know that he had found it, and Danny immediately increased the intensity of his thrusts.

“You feel so good, Steve. I’m so full I could die” Danny spoke in between moans, his nails digging like claws in Steve’s pecs “You can’t cum until I do, you hear me?”

Steve nodded, moving the hand that was on Danny at the same speed as the blond's thrusts. He should have guessed that Danny was going to be as talkative in bed as he was in everything else. He made a mental note to challenge himself next time, to see if he could shut him up for once.

Steve pumped Danny’s cock a few more timed, squeezing at the tip and twisting his wrist. That was all it took to push Danny over the edge, making him cum with a mumble of Steve’s name. Danny sagged against Steve’s body, kissing him with a satisfied grin.

“Now cum for me, Steve. I want to watch you come undone” Danny whispered against Steve’s ear, rotating his hips. His still clenching hole gripped Steve like a vice, forcing his strong orgasm to the surface.

They both panted into each other’s mouths, kissing until their lips were sore and swollen. Steve pulled out as carefully as he could. Danny hissed, interrupting the kiss.

Steve rolled them over and searched for his t-shirt, cleaning himself and Danny with it before dragging the covers over their bodies. Danny sighed, snuggling against Steve and rubbing his nose on the brunette’s stubble. Steve felt his insides inflate with love and warmth, and he traced the form of Danny’s jaw and lips with his fingers, wanting to engrave every little detail into his soul. 

“I forgot to tell you” Danny opened his already sleepy eyes and threw an arm around Steve as if he was his giant teddy bear.

“What is it?” Steve smiled.

“I love you”


End file.
